


Providing Relief

by yaoiluver15



Series: Throne of Glass One-Shots Series [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Seduction, Thinking of someone else, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiluver15/pseuds/yaoiluver15
Summary: Ever since Aelin's kidnapping, Rowan hasn't been able to...take care of himself. It's only natural that Aedion help his blood brother in this situation. (Rated M for explicit M/M content.)





	Providing Relief

**In an Inn in Forest in Terrasen**

Aedion was rushing into Rowan's room so quickly that he forgot to knock. When he flung the door open, he saw Rowan sitting at the foot of his bed-completely naked. One hand was wrapped around his cock and his massive muscles swelled as he jacked himself off. Aedion's jaw fell to the ground as he took in the image in front of him. Seeing the hulking fae warrior of legend like this was a fantasy he'd had since he'd heard the tales of Rowan's victories as a teenage boy. But, in his fantasies, he'd never squeaked like a mouse.

Rowan's head shot to the door the instant he made the sound. "What are you doing here?" He demanded, no trace of embarrassment on his face.

"Um, I was just trying to come here to tell you-" He chuckled as he thought of a joke about how Rowan was trying to cum here as well. That probably wouldn't be well-received so he just said, "I'm sorry to bother you, I'll leave."

"You're already here, so just say it!" Rowan snapped. He'd been like this ever since Aelin had been kidnapped. Completely on edge every second of the day, lashing out.

"Are you sure you don't want to...finish that?" Aedion asked.

"There's no point anyway." Rowan said under his breath. Of course, Aedion was able to pick up on it-with his enhanced hearing and all.

"What do you mean by that?" Aedion couldn't explain why he asked the question, it just came out of his mouth.

"I...flames of Hellas, I might as well say it." Rowan sighed. "I haven't been able to...take care of myself since Aelin's been gone."

Aedion began to regret asking the question. He didn't need to know too much about his cousin's mate, but...now he was starting to get an idea. "Why is that?"

"Why are you asking about this?" Rowan snapped again, red beginning to appear on his cheeks.

"It's just not good for you." Aedion said, the explanation coming quickly. This wasn't his first rodeo. "Being backed up like that for this long. Have you felt any pain in your groin region."

"So you're a doctor now?" Rowan asked. He sighed. "Yes, there has been...an aching sensation."

"That's not good. You need to release, and soon."

"I've been trying that." Rowan growled.

"Yes, but you haven't been able to because..." Nearly nothing could compare to his mate. Aedion thought. "You need a person, someone you find arousing."

"Are you suggesting that I cheat on my wife, my mate?" Rowan had murder in his eyes as he looked at Aedion.

"You won't be of any use in saving Aelin if you're this...tense. It's not emotional, it's just necessity. We can..." Aedion considered, deciding he was willing to gamble on this. "We could ask Lyssandra if she could shift into-"

"No! I'll never bed a woman other than my wife."

"Well, what about a man?" Aedion asked, smirking internally as the gamble paid off.

"What?!"

"Don't bullshit me. You're a soldier. Don't tell me you've never had to 'release tension' with your brothers in arms."

"I haven-it was just to let out urges."

"And you need to do that now."

"I...I'm not going to go around asking men to-"

"I'll do it."

Rowan tilted his head quizzically, the gesture hawk-like.

"You need this. And I'll take this secret to the grave. On my honor."

Rowan was silent and unmoving for a full minute, before he sighed and gave a slight nod. Aedion approached him, consciously restraining himself from licking his lips as Rowan moved his hand, exposing his cock to Aedion's view. He got on his knees before Rowan after the male spread his legs invitingly. Rowan looked away from him as Aedion raised a hand to his blood brother's cock. Rowan released a moan as he felt a hand other than his own grasping his dick for the first time in months. It felt harder than stone, warm, and it was so thick that Aedion's hand could barely wrap all the way around it. Aedion began pumping Rowan's erection before spitting into his hand so that he could stroke it more smoothly. After ten minutes, Aedion realized his hand wasn't enough. He couldn't refrain from licking his lips this time as he leaned in with his mouth wide open before closing his lips around the head of Rowan's cock.

"Fuck, Aelin!" Rowan moaned. Aedion looked up and saw that Rowan's eyes were shut tight. He had released Rowan from his mouth as he glanced up at the general, causing Rowan to growl, gripping Aedion roughly by his blonde hair and pushing him all the way down his dick. Aedion gagged as he was forced to deepthroat Rowan, loving the feeling despite the discomfort. Being dominated like this was Aedion's biggest turn on, but none of the men he could find were ever brave enough to dominate the Wolf of the North. But Rowan was different. He held Aedion's head in place as his hips pistoned in and out of the blonde demi-fae's mouth. Aedion was able to stop gagging after a while, but he felt hungry, ready for more. Rowan was moaning and grunting and growling as he facefucked Aedion, his eyes still screwed shut.

"Yes. Aelin, suck it." Rowan moaned. "Suck it! So fucking wet. So fucking hot. So fucking GOOD! Yes, Aelin!"

Aedion tuned out the words, focusing on trying to get a taste of Rowan's cum. He started teasing Rowan's cock with his tongue.

"Fuck, Aelin!" Rowan grunted gutterally.

Aedion tried to take control of the pace, slow things down a little, but Rowan was a male in need of release. He didn't need teasing. He needed to take what he wanted and do it quickly. Rowan began thrusting into Aedion's mouth faster, pulling the Ashryver's face down into the patch of silver pubes with each thrust. After enough time had passed for Aedion's jaw to start aching, the soldier realized that his hand and mouth weren't enough. Rowan needed more.

Aedion gently removed Rowan's hands from his hair and rose up onto the soldier's lap, trying to push him backwards to lay down on the bed. But when Rowan realized that Aedion was ready to take things further, he flipped the Wolf of the North onto his hands and knees. In a fluid motion, he was on his knees behind Aedion with his dick pressed against the soldier's hole. Aedion gasped at how quickly their positions changed, then moaned as Rowan roughly thrust his entire length into his hole. He didn't waste time being gentle. The fae male just started pounding into his ass with fae speed. Aedion adjusted the position of his ass a little and let out a moan as Rowan hit his prostate. Rowan grabbed Aedion and pulled him up until the demi-fae's back was flush against his chest. The assault on his hole felt incredible to Aedion. And what made it even better was the grunting and snarling sounds Rowan made from behind him. Aedion would definitely be pursuing more fae males in the future. The silver-haired male's cock felt like it was splitting him in half.

Then, Rowan grabbed the blond man by the shoulders and turned him around. Aedion gasped as he came face-to-face with his blood brother. Rowan had finally opened his eyes and Aedion was able to look into the male's pine-green eyes. Rowan shoved his dick back into Aedion's ass and continued his breakneck pace. Aedion moaned as he felt the massive cock sliding in and out of his hole. He'd be sore for weeks after this, but the pleasure was too great to care about that right now. It was starting to be too much for the blonde man-Rowan's muscular form on top of his own, the male's predatory gaze as he scanned Aedion's face for every one of his reactions-and he felt his release coming. Rowan must have guessed how he felt because he raised a hand to the other man's cock and rubbed three fingers up and down the sensitive underside. Aedion groaned at the sensation and cum shot out of his dick. The white fluid landed on Rowan's hand, the bed, Aedion's hair and all over the two males' bodies. Rowan growled at the sight and bit down on Aedion's neck. The blue-eyed male moaned as seed streamed into his ass. The warm liquid as well as Rowan's prick being inside his ass left Aedion feeling more full than he ever had in his life. Until Rowan finally pulled out of his hole.

"Towels." Was all Rowan said before he rose from the bed and went into the closet attached to the inn room.

While he was gone, Aedion lowered a finger to his ass-cum still leaking out of it. He inserted the finger into himself and shuddered as he felt something probing inside of him again. He took the finger out and raised it to his mouth. The taste of Rowan's seed-snow and pine mixed with a salty flavor-was almost as incredible as the feel of the male's cock. Aedion was barely able to lick the finger clean before the exhaustion of the night's activities set in and he fell asleep.

 


End file.
